


I Missed You

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: When Dean dies you leave the bunker to grieve on your own. What happens when Dean shows up at your door very much alive?





	I Missed You

When Dean died, you’d been devastated. When you and Sam arrived back the bunker defeated, you realized you couldn’t stay there anymore not with his scent suffocating you. You left to clear your head and never went back. When he'd shown up at your motel room door you’d been skeptical but so happy to see his face smiling brightly at you. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but his smile seemed different to you. When his eyes flashed black, you realized just what that difference was. Everything in you told you to run the other way. Of course, where could you go? This stupid room had one window directly beside the door he was now walking through. You backed further into the room, your eyes flashing to the gun on your bedside table. When he noticed you looking, he smirked; something you used to find so sexy now made you nervous, though still a little turned on. You’d never admit that aloud. You knew you wouldn’t make it to your gun but you had to try anyway. You lunged for it, but of course he’s has always been faster than you. He managed to catch up to you grabbing you around your waist, turning you to face him, and effectively pinning you to his chest.

“Sweetheart, you’re not gonna shoot me,” He says cockily, squeezing you tighter as you struggle in his grip. “and even if you did, you and I both know it’s only going to make me angry.”

“Get the fuck out of my boyfriend, asshole!” You spat angrily.

“Oh, sweetheart, this is all me inside and out.” He whispers his breath hitting your ear making a shiver run down your spine.

“You’re lying.” Your voice breaking, betraying you.

“If I was lying you’d already be dead, darlin’” he pulls back to look into your eyes, loosening his grip when he’s sure you’re not going to go for the gun again. “I’m not here to kill you. I’ve actually been looking for you. I miss you. I need you.”

He started walking you slowly towards the bed, his eyes flick down to your mouth. He leans down capturing your lips with his. You think about fighting again of trying to get away but you’re not sure why you’d want to. It’s wrong you know you shouldn’t want him as much as you do. He’s not your Dean anymore, he’s a demon, and he’s dangerous. He still tastes like your Dean, like whiskey and mint. He feels like him too, solid and firm. It’s driving you crazy how much you want to believe it’s him and that nothing has changed. He starts kissing down your neck and you try to focus on breathing regularly. Suddenly, you’re being thrown onto the bed. Dean removes his socks and shoes before landing on top of you a second later. His mouth is on yours again; his tongue making its way between your lips. His hands wrap around your thighs pulling them to wrap around his waist. He grinds down against your center making you ache. His hand finds the edge of your shirt pulling away to remove it. His mouth meeting yours again before your shirt even hits the floor.

He kisses down your neck toward your breast. Sucking your nipple through your thin lace bra he grinds down against again you making you moan. You feel his hard cock pressing into you, your jeans rubbing against your clit making heat pool in your stomach. You gasp loudly when he yanks the cups of your bra down. He attaches his mouth to your bare nipple moaning loudly his hips moving rhythmically with yours making you forget every reason you really shouldn’t be doing this. He starts kissing down your body to your stomach stopping at the top of your pants. He looks up at you through his lashes as if you weren’t already having trouble breathing. He pops the button on your jeans not breaking eye contact with you. The sound of him slowly pulling down your zipper drowns out the sounds of your labored breathing and your beating heart. He dips his fingers into the waistband of your jeans pulling them down and off of your legs. With your jeans gone he lays back down between your legs. His breath fans out over your cloth covered pussy making you jump slightly.

“Baby, relax. Let me take care of you,” He says, with his mouth barely an inch away from your dripping pussy. He runs his tongue lightly across your clit through your panties making you buck up into him his eyes watching your every move. “Fuck, baby girl always so wet for me.” He pushes your panties down your legs throwing them across the room with your jeans. His mouth meets your center again his tongue finding your hole while his thumb rubs your clit. Your hands fist the sheets, Deans tongue driving you crazy. When you look into his eyes you see they’re completely black. The familiar green gone, turning you on even more and making you gush. You squeeze your eyes shut as you hit your peak, grinding against his face. His scruff rubbing against your sensitive skin only adds to the pleasure you’re feeling. When you come back down he’s placing soft kisses on the insides of your thighs. When his eyes meet yours again his have returned to their normal green allowing you to try to breathe easy again. You look up at him only now realizing that he is still fully clothed.

“You, sir,” you say still trying to catch your breath, “are way too overdressed.” He chuckles as you sit up on your knees to pull at the hem of his shirt. He lifts his arms to let you pull it over his head. His arms wrap around your back to remove your bra. With your bra gone he starts leaving wet open mouthed kisses along your collar bone as you work on removing his pants. With his jeans and boxers gone he places a searing kiss to your lips. Pulling you into his lap and wrapping your thighs around his waist, he gently lays you back onto the bed. Lining his hard cock up with your dripping cunt, he thrusts into you.

“Fuck, sweetheart! You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Missed your pretty little pussy, baby girl. You miss my cock, baby? Miss cumming around my cock, sweetheart?” he says as he roughly fucks you. You nod your head, too far gone to try to speak. He slows his thrusts, almost stopping completely while looking straight into your eyes. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Yes, fuck yes! I missed your cock! Missed you, please fuck me! Please” you cry out not caring how desperate you sound. His thrusts speed up again, pushing you closer to your release.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” He whispers into your ear making you fall right off the edge. You feel his cum coating the inside of your slick pussy, the feeling making you whimper. He slows his thrusts, a soft “fuck” escaping his swollen lips. He pulls out of you, collapsing on the bed beside you, pulling you against his chest and capturing your mouth with his in a passionate kiss. He looks into your eyes, pushing a stray hair behind your ear with a sleepy smile on his lips. Looking just like your Dean, he makes you momentarily forget what he’s become. You cuddle into him deciding to ignore the terrified feeling in your gut; you fall into a deep sleep, hoping that when you wake up he’ll still be there beside you.


End file.
